


[podfic] burnt by the moon

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn takes care of everything now.</p><p>Years past, when they were younger, they'd just let things happen, never worrying about anything past the next show, the next drink, the next quick fuck. Then they were in Oklahoma, running through the clouded night until the shotgun blast exploded around them. Bert still has the scar. It's faded a little, healed, but Quinn can't forget the smell of blood, the stink of fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] burnt by the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [burnt by the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503783) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Happy birthday to my darling Omens! I hope these scruffy werewolves will bring you joy. May all the cuddles and gluten-free cupcakes be yours!
> 
> All my thanks to akamine_chan for writing such a gorgeous story to read, for beta-listening, for making a rocking cover and compiling the podbook. I definitely got the good end of this deal.

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:05:17 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/090412/090412.mp3) | **Size:** 5.2 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/090412/090412.m4b) | **Size:** 5.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
